


[Podfic] And The Complications You Could Do Without

by dodificus



Series: And The Complications You Could Do Without [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their worst fights are about kissing, which makes them the girls Dean says he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And The Complications You Could Do Without

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And The Complications You Could Do Without](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9497) by ygrawn. 



**Length:** 37:18  
 **File Size:** 40.4 MB (mp3)   
**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104133.zip)

Originally Posted April 14th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/274293.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
